Uma Begônia de Lembrança
by Bella Lya
Summary: "Só peço para que você não se esqueça de mim. Procure-me também, um dia, quando sentir saudades. Não sei onde vou estar, ou o que acontecerá comigo daqui para frente, mas estarei pensando em você." - Presente de natal para Allina!


_Meu presente de natal do amigo oculto do 'Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwrites' no Facebook vai para a Allina!_

_Espero que você goste do presente. Não tenho experiência em escrever com o Touma, mas fiz com carinho. Aproveite a leitura e tenha uma excelente natal. Muita paz e amor para você! _

**Uma begônia de lembrança**

_Bella Lya_

Touma não sabia que lugar era aquele. Num instante estava nos braços de uma mulher que imaginava ser sua mãe e, de repente, fora parar ali sem nenhuma explicação. Parecia até um sonho... Não, aquilo de fato _era_ um sonho e ele tinha consciência disso.

Analisou o lugar ao qual fora jogado pela sua mente. Havia muitas colunas brancas do estilo clássico grego, flores coloridas e plantas verdíssimas brotando de um chão de puro mármore e se enroscando em estátuas de alguma entidade feminina. O suave barulho de água corrente era constante, porém não havia nenhuma nascente ou fonte. Escadarias levavam a andares que não existiam, estavam apenas presas ao chão, sem levar para lugar nenhum. Havia também uma grande mesa com várias taças transbordantes de vinho sobre ela, incluso potes de mel e jarros de begônias vermelhas belíssimas. Pegou uma delas, a que julgou ser a mais perfeita, e segurou seu caule entre os dedos com cuidado. Daria de presente para Marin quando acordasse.

Num patamar mais alto e distante de tudo que ele estava vendo, havia um trono. Subiu uns poucos degraus e se aproximou dele, com cuidado. A áurea hostil que sentiu emanar dele o intimidou, no entanto não se deteve. Aquilo era apenas uma cadeira bonita e não lhe faria nada de mau. Pôs nele suas pequenas mãos e sentiu a sua maciez.

"_É mais confortável que a minha cama."_ – pensou.

Para sentar-se nele precisou escalá-lo. Ao recostar-se no espaldar, seus pés ficaram suspensos e, como de costume, começou a balançá-los infantilmente. Ficou a aproveitar o conforto por alguns instantes, observando mais uma vez o lugar ao qual julgou ser um templo, mas logo se enfadou. Se aquilo era mesmo um sonho, queria acordar. Não havia gente, nem barulho, e ele não estava em nenhuma situação perigosa ou divertida. Só o que havia naquele sonho era ele mesmo, sozinho no lugar mais estranho que já vira.

Subitamente, Touma ouviu uma risada grave, apesar de feminina. Olhou ao seu redor e não viu ninguém. Mais duas risadas ecoaram, três, quatro. Assustado, encolheu-se no trono, enquanto mais e mais risadas espalhavam-se pelo ar. Ele lançou um olhar de espanto para as estátuas do templo ao tomar a certeza de que aquela mesma voz vinha de todas elas. Tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos. Não queria experimentar a vertigem que aquele som causava.

O barulho foi cessando gradualmente, deixando de atormentá-lo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e, quando se deu conta, tudo o que via era escuridão. Desesperou-se. Ainda estava sentado no trono, podia sentir a maciez aveludada, porém não enxergava nada. Nunca havia desejado tanto se despertar de um sonho. Deveria haver uma saída, uma hora aquele sonho teria que acabar para então ele viver mais um dia, ajudando Marin a trabalhar no mercado da cidade.

Tencionou descer do trono, mas sentiu medo de pisar no desconhecido. Ouviu novamente a risada grave, e seus olhos foram tomados por uma forte claridade azulada.

- Acredita nos deuses, Touma?

Arregalou os olhos. Era a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda sua curta vida. O brilho que emanava dela... Já havia visto aquele brilho antes, tinha certeza disso. Todas as noites ele preenchia o seu quarto, acariciando sua face enquanto dormia.

Ela se aproximou dele, arrastando lentamente a longa cauda de seu vestido. Ajoelhou-se majestosamente diante do trono e fixou seus olhos verdes no garoto.

- Diga-me, querido Touma. Acredita nos deuses?

Nunca antes havia conhecido uma pessoa tão intimidadora e fascinante. O olhar penetrante e soberano o fez estremecer, e sentiu medo.

- N-não, não acredito em deuses! – sua resposta saiu sussurrada e tremula. – Eles não existem. Se existissem, os órfãos não passariam por todo esse sofrimento no mundo.

Encolheu-se novamente quando ela lhe tocou a mão com carinho.

- Não renegue a existência dos deuses, meu menino. Pode ser perigoso.

- Quem é você?

Ela riu docemente.

- Sou quem vigia a alma humana quando o sol se esconde, sou a luz que ilumina sutilmente o seu quarto quando você está dormindo. A senhora das estrelas, mãe da noite. Sou quem inspira e deslumbra os poetas mais apaixonados. Sou a sua amada, deusa Ártemis.

"_Não! A única pessoa que amo é a minha irmã! Deuses são pura fantasia!"_

- O-onde eu estou? – Touma perguntou. – Isso é um sonho, não é? Você não é real...

- Você contempla a beleza da lua todas as noites e ainda ousa dizer que não sou real? O que o faz pensar que isso é um sonho?

- Os deuses nunca atenderam as minhas preces. São todos falsos! Chega de sonhar com isso, eu quero acordar! Faça-me acordar!

- Não dê ordens a um deus.

A soberania na voz dela era inquestionável. Sem dar-se conta, Touma curvou sua cabeça em sinal de respeito e vergonha. Ártemis acariciou seus cabelos delicadamente e sorriu.

- Faz eras desde que encontrei um humano tão encantador quanto você, sabia? Sinta-se honrado, meu querido. Poucos foram os homens que conquistaram o meu apreço.

- Se você é mesmo uma deusa, e se gosta tanto de mim, por que deixou me deixou sozinho? Não é bom ser um órfão, nós sofremos... – uma indignação brotou-lhe da garganta.

- Shh. – Ela colocou o dedo em seus lábios. – Nunca o deixei sozinho Touma, noite após noite velei por você. E agora chegou o momento de tê-lo junto a mim.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Seja meu guerreiro, Touma. Adore-me, ame-me e morra por mim. Torne-se meu.

- Está louca? – Pôs-se de pé no trono, desafiadoramente. Não soube de onde tirou tanta ousadia para agir dessa forma. Não acreditava na divindade dela, mas não podia deixar de se sentir intimidado diante de sua presença.

- Eu nunca deixaria a Marin para ficar com você nesse lugar estranho!

Ártemis levantou-se e encarou o garoto.

- Esse amor que você sente pela sua irmã me enoja. Como pode amar uma humana mais do que a mim? – Segurou o queixo dele com certa força, machucando-o. – Não poderá fugir do destino que tracei para você, Touma.

- Deixe-me ir... Eu quero parar de sonhar...

- Esse sonho nunca mais terá fim para você, essa é a minha vontade. Você já me pertence.

"_Marin!" _

- Não se aflija, meu doce. – Sua voz tornou-se cândida. - Esteja ao meu lado, e providenciarei aquilo que o seu coração mais deseja.

"_A felicidade de Marin"_. Era aquilo o que ele mais queria. Não agüentava mais vê-la sofrer, trabalhando demais para sustentar os dois. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes sua irmã havia sido humilhada e agredida, e cortava o seu coração não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Ele era apenas uma criança fraca, sem força alguma para lutar por ela. Se aquela bela mulher pudesse tomar conta de Marin, tudo estaria bem.

Os olhos de Touma marejaram, e a lágrima que lhe escorreu pela face foi prontamente enxugada pelos dedos da deusa.

- Não sofra, menino. Já que a ama tanto assim, iluminarei os caminhos dela. Confie na promessa de uma deusa.

- Eu vou ser forte? – perguntou, repentinamente. – Muito forte... Para proteger você?

Ártemis sorriu, satisfeita.

- Será, querido Touma. Forte e corajoso, o melhor e mais amado dos meus guerreiros.

- Então que assim seja. Serei seu, deusa Ártemis.

Ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Não sabe o quão bela é a devoção de um mortal para com um deus, Touma. Fiz bem em escolher você para mim.

- Eu quero me despedir da minha irmã. Permite-me?

A última coisa que viu foi o clarão azulado. Seu coração descompassou-se quando abriu os olhos e percebeu a penumbra de seu quarto. Aquilo tudo teria sido mesmo um sonho? Esperava que sim... Não queria ter que se separar de Marin só para satisfazer a vontade de um deus. Por outro lado, se fosse real... Sua irmã ficaria bem, levaria uma vida mais fácil e feliz.

Apertou os dedos e sentiu algo em sua mão. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu as pétalas da begônia que havia segurado o tempo todo. Então... Era verdade. Serviria a uma deusa como um guerreiro, aprenderia a amá-la e morreria por ela, se preciso fosse.

Levantou-se de sua desconfortável cama e foi até o quarto de Marin, silenciosamente. Ela dormia tranquilamente, ressonando baixinho. Aproximou-se e a admirou uns instantes, depois depositou a flor no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

- Trouxe pra você. – Touma sussurrou. – Peguei-a no lugar mais estranho que você possa imaginar. Acredita? Uma deusa quer me fazer seu guerreiro... Logo eu, que sempre fui tão desdenhoso. Ela é uma pessoa incrível e atemorizante... Sua voz hipnotiza. Senti-me intimidado e atraído por ela ao mesmo tempo. É tão bonita... Sabe, deuses são esquisitos e tentadores. Ártemis me escolheu, sem mais nem menos... Foi tudo tão rápido e louco! Queria que fosse mesmo só um sonho, estou confuso.

Suspirou pesadamente.

- Sou só um garoto bobo e fraco, Marin. Nunca pude fazer nada para proteger você, mas ela fará. Se sua promessa tiver sido apenas uma mentira para me enganar, não importa. Serei forte um dia e, mesmo que demore, procurarei por você. Eu a protegerei, pois você é quem mais amo. Não importa o que deusa nenhuma diga quanto a isso.

Acariciou o cabelo da irmã levemente.

- Só peço para que você não se esqueça de mim. Procure-me também, um dia, quando sentir saudades. Não sei onde vou estar, ou o que acontecerá comigo daqui para frente, mas estarei pensando em você.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Tirou o seu valioso colar do pescoço, e o depositou ao lado da flor. O sino tilintou suavemente.

- Tome, fique com isso. É pra você sempre se lembrar do seu irmão. Agora adeus, Marin. Cuide-se.

Afastou-se silenciosamente e saiu de casa. O luar parecia receber-lhe de braços abertos, traçando um caminho de luz diante de seus pés. Sem hesitar, caminhou por ele, fascinado pelo seu brilho e pela grandiosidade do astro prateado que governava a noite. Quem não se apaixonaria por ele?

Touma tinha razão. Deuses eram tentadores.

* * *

_Pois aí está, Allina. :D Meu presente para você, com carinho._

_Para quem leu, desejo-lhes também um feliz natal. Boas festas para todos._

_Bella Lya_


End file.
